The Day Is Gone
by HereandNow27
Summary: Santana has been living in Lima Heights Adjacent since her parents kicked her out at the age of 16. Just when her life seems dull enough, she finds herself falling in love with a certain blonde and her three month old baby. But when their economy is doing so bad Santana is willing to do anything to provide for them, even if it means joining the US Army. Three-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

**So here is the one shot I kept promising:) good news is that is now a three shot. Hope you guys like it!**

**Shout out to my beta SCWritings!**

* * *

**PART I**

**..**

**..**

**.**

Another long shift. Santana let out a very tired sigh as she made her way to her apartment complex. It was a piece of shit if you asked her, but after all, she did live in Lima Heights Adjacent. Working as a bartender didn't really get her much anyway, she was actually lucky to be living here. When she was 16, her parents kicked her out because she came out and they cared more about their reputation in Lima than her… That was 3 years ago though.

It was hard for Santana to get a job at first; she ended up working at a bar as a waitress/Janitor. That got her by enough to get a small rundown apartment in the heart of Lima Heights Adjacent, where all the crime was committed. She tried to keep to herself, but trouble would always come knocking on her door. No one cared that she was still a minor in high school, if they thought she had cash on her or something valuable she would get jumped and robbed. This happened twice a month. She was hoping once she got her diploma and graduated, that she would be able to get a job that pays more, or at least enough to get her out of there.

Graduation finally came, and Santana was eager to get out of Lima, but unfortunately all those hours she had spent working, caused her to miss all the deadlines for colleges and she hadn't gotten into a single one. She beat herself up over that a lot, but at least she had her diploma. Unfortunately that didn't get her any further. To her dismay she would have to stay in Lima Heights. It wasn't until last year when she got promoted to 'bartender' because she looked older, and that came with a slightly higher pay. Santana took this opportunity to find a better place to live, even though she knew for a fact that she could not afford to move out of Lima Heights. She ended up moving further west in Lima Heights; she found another apartment building that was about the same price and less rundown. The best part was that she didn't get jumped as often, that only happened if she would pick a fight but at least she didn't get robbed that much anymore.

Santana quickly became accustomed to her life style, it wasn't something she had dreamed of as a little girl but at least she got by. At least she was still alive… Even though some times, that wasn't such a consolation. Sometimes she thought back to her fellow glee clubbers and wonder what had happened to them. She thought about her ex-girlfriend Brittany and wondered what could have been if she hadn't been dumped. Either way she was pretty sure they were all doing better than her, probably had a better life.

Santana shook her head from all these thoughts and made her way to her apartment door. She took out her keys to unlock the door when something caught her attention. Down the hall she saw Gunther, the Landlord of the complex arguing with a Blonde. Santana couldn't really see but from what she could make out there was a blonde that had a baby in her arms, probably around three months. She could hear the baby cry as her mother and Gunther argued. Santana stood there and watched them argue, she didn't like to pry but for some strange reason she didn't move.

"You are two months behind!" Gunther argued, "If you can't pay by tomorrow morning I want you out by noon!"

"Please just give me one more week," The blonde pleaded.

There was something so familiar about that voice but Santana couldn't place it.

"I'm still looking for a job."

"I'll see you in the morning!" Gunther exclaimed.

She watched as Gunther turned his back to the blonde and began making his way down the hall, not long after that Santana heard the door slam. She was pretty sure it was the blonde.

"What was that all about?" Santana asked as Gunther stopped by her.

"Nothing," He grumbled, "Just one of those people that don't pay up. The stupid girl won't pay up!"

"Yeah?"

"She already owes me two months and she wants me to give her another week!" Gunther complained.

"She's been here two months? How come I haven't seen her at all?" Santana asked.

Gunther chuckled, "You're always at work and she's always out trying to find a job. Though I doubt she'll even get one if she keeps taking her kid with her,"

Santana nodded carefully, "She doesn't have a man?"

Gunther shook his head, "If you ask me I think he abandoned her and the kid. She's by herself in there. It's a shame really, she seems awfully young but business is business,"

"So it's just her and the baby? And she doesn't have a job?" Santana asked in disbelief.

Gunther frowned, "What's it to you? Tryna get laid Lopez?"

Santana scoffed, "No! I'm tryna help out since you're too much of an ass to!"

"Watch your mouth!"

Santana rolled her eyes, "How much she owe you?"

"Why do you want to know?" Gunther questioned.

"How much?" Santana asked.

"650," Gunther finally said.

Santana let out a sigh, "Wait here."

Gunther seemed confused but complied. Santana unlocked her apartment and went inside. She made her way into her bed room and kneeled down the floor next her bed. She took out a floor board and pulled out a small box inside the hiding spot. She opened the box and pulled out the money that she needed, it was most of her savings. She let out a groan, damn her and her good will.

She quickly put everything away and made her way back to Gunther and handed him the money.

"Here's the money for the past two months. Don't charge her till next month," Santana said firmly.

"Why are you doing this?" Gunther asked confused.

"Don't worry about it," Santana groaned, "Just let her know that she's not getting kicked out."

Gunther seemed reluctant but agreed. Santana went back inside her apartment and took a shower. She needed to rest. And she had to get over the fact that she had just gave over half of her savings away to a complete stranger that she hadn't even really seen the face of. Santana let out a sigh and made her way to the kitchen to cook something but she was so tired that she ended up crashing on her couch. It wasn't long before her eyes closed.

* * *

.

.

Her eyes snapped opened, Santana was awoken by knocking on the door. She felt like she literally just fell asleep but when she looked at the time, she was pleasantly surprise that she had slept for five hours. Santana groaned as she made her way off the couch and to the door. She rubbed her eyes as she unlocked the door and opened it.

"Santana?"

Santana's eyes went wide and she could not believe who was standing in front of her.

"Quinn?" Santana asked in disbelief.

But what shocked her the most was the sleeping baby in Quinn's arms.

"It was you?" Quinn asked in a whisper.

Santana was so confused at what was going, what the hell was Quinn Fabray doing on her door step? She snapped out of it though.

"Do you want to come in?" Santana asked.

Quinn nodded and Santana let her in, closing the door behind her.

"I know it's not much but…"

"It's better than mine," Quinn said with a humorless chuckle, "At least yours has furniture."

Santana was confused for a second but then realization hit her like a brick in the face.

"You're the blonde from down the hall!?"

"And you're the one who paid my rent," Quinn said.

"Holy shit," Santana gasped and then covered her mouth, "Sorry the baby didn't need to hear that."

Quinn let out a small chuckle but it slowly turned into a sob.

"Hey don't cry," Santana said as they both took a seat on the couch, "What's wrong?"

"It's just," Quinn cried, "It's so good to see a familiar face."

Santana nodded, "Q, what happened? Why are you living in Lima Heights? And why are you with a baby..? Is she yours?"

Quinn sobbed slightly harder before controlling herself, "Yeah she's mine. Her name is Beth."

"Who's the father?" Santana asked slowly.

"Puck," Quinn whispered.

"Puckerman!?" Santana said shocked, "But when we were about to graduate you were gonna go to Yale! You were head cheerleader; you were captain of the celibacy club! Weren't you a virgin? How did this happen?"

Quinn continued to cry, "Puck threw a graduation party and I got really drunk... I don't really remember how it happen, next thing I knew Puck was going on about how the condom broke."

Santana put an arm around Quinn, carefully enough not to wake up the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Hey it's okay," Santana whispered.

"I had to drop out of Yale and as soon as my parents found out they disowned me," Quinn continued.

"Where is Puck in all this?" Santana asked now, slightly angry at Quinn's parents.

"You know him," Quinn sighed, "He's a dead beat dad. He doesn't care about us. He flaked out as soon as he found out I was pregnant,"

"Bastard," Santana muttered.

"What about you? What are you doing here?" Quinn asked.

Just before Santana was about to answer Beth let out a soft cry and began to stir in her sleep. Quinn cooed her and gently rocked her so she would fall back asleep.

"Do you want to lay her down in my bed?" Santana asked.

Quinn hesitated to answer but then slowly nodded; she did, after all, want to talk to Santana for a while. Santana helped Quinn settle Beth on the bed, making sure to surround her with pillows and leaving the door open just in case she cried.

Santana and Quinn went back to the living room where Santana gave her a short recap of the last few years, since Quinn already knew about the whole issue with her parents. Quinn was surprise with everything Santana was telling, what she had gone through.

"So just make sure you stay off Silver Street and Benning Court, you could get jumped there," Santana informed Quinn.

Quinn nodded slightly, "Why did you never come to the glee club about this?"

Santana laughed, "The only reason any of them tolerated me was because of Brittany. And when that end so did all of our so called friendships,"

"That's not true. I considered you my friend," Quinn said.

"Yeah, well you were the only one," Santana sighed, "So Gunther tells me you're having trouble getting a job?"

Quinn sighed sadly, "I have tried looking but whenever they see Beth they always turn me away."

Santana bit her lip, "Look tomorrow is my day off if you want you could leave Beth with me and go find something,"

"Santana you have done so much already. I can't," Quinn began.

"Sure you can. Plus you need to get a job, okay?" Santana said.

Quinn nodded and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck. She felt Santana's hands wrap around her too, and it felt safe.

* * *

..

.

.

Quinn finally ended up getting a job as a waitress a few blocks from the complex. Over the past few months Quinn and Santana had spent a lot of time together, so whenever Quinn had to work Santana usually baby sat Beth. Like tonight, Santana had her night off so she was taking care of Beth, who she had grown oddly close to.

She loved the little girl, and not to mention she was practically a mini version of Quinn. Santana had to admit she was a little happy that the little girl didn't get any of Puck's traits. She hated him for taking advantage of Quinn.

Santana let out a sigh as she strained away from her thoughts. Instead she picked up Beth from the bed, where she had been asleep and just woken up.

"Hey baby girl, you hungry?" Santana asked and placed a small kiss on her head.

She took her to the kitchen and opened a cabinet where she had a few fruit cups. Santana start buying these after the second time she baby sat for Quinn. Even though Quinn left her a snack for Beth, she knew that the little girl got hungry. And that's when she started buying them, this though will be something Quinn will never find out about. Santana knew she would get angry, she had told her she didn't want to be Santana's charity case after Santana had offered to help her out with some bills.

This had been the argument for the past month.

Quinn and Santana had been spending a lot of time together, and Santana saw how bad Quinn was struggling with money so she tried to help but Quinn always shut her down. So Santana did little things like this, or sometimes when Quinn was at work, she would sneak in her home and refill the groceries. Quinn was always too tired to notice.

"Here ya go," Santana smiled as she fed Beth.

Beth giggled and clapped her hands.

Santana let out another smile before turning to the clock, it was a quarter past 11. Quinn should have been home by now. Under normal circumstances Santana wouldn't have panic, but living in Lima Heights, everything always turned for the worst. Santana bit her lip and finished feeding Beth.

After five minutes Santana made up her mind, she was going to go find Quinn. Santana put on her large black over coat and wrapped Beth in one of her crew necks. Santana made sure Beth was hidden under her coat but not suffocating her. She made her way out of the complex and into the street. She began to make her way down towards the diner. She kept to herself making sure not to look at anyone for too long. As she was walking down the street she stopped and turned her head to the left to Silver Street. She bit her lip; it was a short cut to Quinn's work. If she took it she'd be there in less than two minutes, but she had Beth with her.

And then the thought crossed Santana's mind. What if Quinn was coming down that road? Santana squinted her eyes trying to see down the street but there was no light.

Santana took a deep breath, "God, please protect us."

She began to make her way down the street, her arm tightened around Beth. Santana's breath quickened and she picked up her pace. She practically came to a stop when she heard a wolf whistle. However it wasn't to her that the whistle was directed to. She quickened her pace when she saw Quinn a few meters in front of her, and not far behind her were two thugs.

Quinn spotted Santana and immediately went over to her. Santana took her free hand and wrapped it around Quinn protectively.

"Well look what we have here?" One of the thugs said.

Santana ignored him, "Take Beth back to my place okay. I'll be right behind you."

"But…"

"Go!" Santana hissed and then turned to the two thugs, "Look we don't want any trouble."

"We just want money," One of them respond.

Quinn took Beth in her arms and Santana wrapped her coat around them both. She signaled Quinn to leave, and reluctantly she did.

"You're Lopez," One of them stated, "You should know by now what we want, and what happens if we don't get it."

"I don't have money," Santana said, "And neither does she."

"Well you know the rules in Lima Heights don't you?"

Santana glare at them but said nothing.

"We could go after the sexy blonde," the thug laughed.

"Stay the fuck away from them you son of a bitch!" Santana snapped.

And she knew that was a big mistake.

..

..

..

..

Quinn rocked gently rocked Beth to sleep in her arms. She went over to Santana's bed room and placed her baby down to sleep. She went back to the living room, staring down the door. Hoping and praying Santana would walk in. She could feel tears coming on and she began to wonder whether or not she should call the cops.

And just then the door opened. Santana walked in wiping her nose, it was bleeding and her right eye was swollen shut. She also had a busted lip, her hands were covered in blood; probably from trying to wipe the blood off and her shirt had blood stains on it.

"Oh my god," Quinn gasped and quickly went over to help Santana.

She helped her settle down on the couch and then quickly rushed into the kitchen, getting towels and a bowl of water. She went back and began to clean Santana up. She hadn't even noticed that she was crying.

"I told you to stay the fuck outta Silver Street," Santana muttered.

"I am so sorry," Quinn cried, "I'm sorry this happened to you… I-I just wanted to get home faster since I had gotten out late… I wanted to come home to Beth… To you."

Santana didn't say anything; instead she took Quinn's hand in her own. Their fingers interlaced

"Please don't ever do that again," Santana whispered once Quinn finished clean off all the blood, "I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt."

Quinn looked up at Santana through her tears, "You can't?"

Santana just nodded in response.

Quinn bit her lip and slowly leaned in pressing her lips against Santana's very slowly. It was soft and brief.

When Quinn pulled away she just pursed her lips together.

"Quinn," Santana was shocked after first but then pulled back Quinn to kiss her again. Their lips met with the same passion. Santana ignored the pain she was feeling on her busted lip and continued to kiss her. She let the kiss get heated, she made it get heated.

Santana's hands reached down to the hem of Quinn's shirt and pulled it off. Quinn pushed Santana back onto the couch taking her shirt of too. Santana began to kiss Quinn's neck, nipping along the way. Quinn moaned as this happened and she unbuttoned Santana's pants. Santana placed her hands on her waist as she pulled her closer for a kiss. She let out a little moan before she entangled her tongue with Quinn's.

"Shit," Santana gasped as she pushed Quinn away from her lips.

They quickly got rid of Quinn's clothes and Santana took full advantage, kissing every inch of exposed skin.

"Shouldn't we ice your eye and lip?" Quinn asked in between kisses.

"I don't care about that right now," Santana mumbled, wrapping her arms around Quinn's body, kissing her with such an intensity.

She flipped them over, but she was still between Quinn's legs, which was now bare for Santana to see the pure wetness. She began to place wet kisses all over Quinn's bare stomach, sucking on her nipples and giving them butterfly kisses. She kissed her all over until she was trailing down to her pussy. Santana took her clit in her mouth sucking on it slowly, and Quinn began to moan. Santana licked her folds, her tongue swirled Quinn's entrance. Santana slithered her tongue on her wet center. She applied hard pressure on it as Quinn bucked more. She held Quinn's hips in place and Quinn's hands gripped onto Santana's hair.

"I'm so close," Quinn moaned.

She dipped her tongue into Quinn's wet entrance and began a quick pace, in and out. She could feel Quinn's wall tighten. She heard her let out a muffled moan as she reached her orgasm. She placed a kiss on her pussy when she finished.

Quinn was panting, and slightly sweating but she manage to push Santana on the other side the couch and get on top of her. Santana didn't question her, she felt her kiss her neck and suck on her pulse point. Quinn placed her hand between Santana's legs and began to slowly rub it. She slowly brought up two fingers to her entrance, pushing them slowly inside her. Quinn felt her adjust around her fingers and clenched tightly at the contact.

"Fuck, Q," Santana muttered in pleasure.

She began to thrust her fingers in and out of her at such a smooth pace while still kissing Santana's neck. Quinn curled her fingers, her palm rubbing against her clit.

"Don't stop," Santana moaned.

Quinn bit down on Santana's neck as she felt her reach her climax. She heard Santana call out her name as she climaxed. Quinn pulled out her fingers and they laid like that for a few minutes.

"I didn't expect that," Santana finally muttered.

Quinn looked up at Santana, "Neither did I."

"Do you regret it?" Santana asked in a whisper.

"No."

Santana let out a small smile, taking Quinn's hand in her own. She brought it to her lips and kissed it.

"Good."

* * *

**The next update should be soon! Please let me know what you think of it.**

**Don't forget to review(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the support and the reviews. I really appreciate it!:) Hope you all like this chapter**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

.

.

**PART II**

..

Months passed like this, Santana and Quinn kept seeing each other. Neither of them had expected these feelings, but they didn't deny them either. They just went with it, it wasn't even complicated. Things if anything got more serious and it wasn't necessarily because the girls chose to do so, it was more because of their financial situation, well Quinn's. Two months after they got together Quinn had hit bottom. She loved Beth to death but it was expensive having her, the formulas, the diapers, everything was just becoming too much. Rent was becoming harder to pay, and it got to the point where she just couldn't pay anymore. So Santana had offered her girlfriend a place to live.

Unfortunately things began to get a little difficult, rent went up, work got light and they were barely meeting ends meet. But even then they were still lost in their bliss, that is, until this day.

It was around 7 in the morning, it was Saturday which meant Santana had a night shift and Quinn had the morning shift at 8 at the dinner. They currently laid in bed, cuddling in each other's arms.

"Mhm, I should probably get up," Quinn mumbled.

Santana kissed her neck and pulled her closer, "5 more minutes."

Quinn hummed in response, "I still have to shower and make breakfast for Beth. But maybe I could do dinner?"

"What time do you get off?" Santana asked.

"6."

"I start work at 9 so dinner sounds good," Santana agreed and gave Quinn another kiss.

It wasn't long before Quinn got up to get ready for work, while she hit the shower Santana made the bed. She went into her closest to lay out Quinn's clothes for her but came to a stop when she saw Quinn's coat.

There were a few pamphlets sticking out. Santana careless took them out of the pocket to see what they were. She was even more surprise when she read through them. They were pamphlets for community colleges...she knew Quinn want to go to college and become a teacher, but with the economy they were going through there was no way that would happen.

Santana couldn't help but feel bad because she could not provide that for Quinn. She wanted to give her girl the world but she was more poor than the homeless man down the street, and that was saying something. Right now they were living on debts and loans from Gunther. Literally every cent Santana earn went to him, and with what Quinn made they tried to make a living.

She hated how she could not fully provide for Beth and Quinn. She wanted to give them everything but she couldn't. At times she would pick up extra shifts at the bar, trying to get more money but that hardly ever worked.

Santana sighed and put the pamphlets back and made her way to the crib to pick up Beth.

They all slept in the same room.

Beth was already awake, she was tossing and turning trying to stand up. Santana couldn't help but smile as she watched her. She had to admit, Beth had her wrapped around her finger.

"Good morning baby girl," Santana smiled as she picked her up and gave her a kiss on her cheek, "Let's go get you some breakfast."

Santana took Beth into the kitchen and sat her in her high chair. She began to make some oatmeal with fruit for her when Quinn came out.

"Q, you should eat something," Santana said.

"I'll eat at the dinner," Quinn said as she went over to kiss Beth goodbye.

"You better, Quinn Fabray," Santana said firmly.

Quinn chuckled and went over to Santana, "I promise, San. Take care of my little girl, will ya?"

Santana smiled and wrapped her arms around her waist, "Always do."

Quinn smiled, "I know. I'll see you at dinner."

Santana nodded and leaned in capturing Quinn's lips, "Of course."

Quinn pecked Santana a few more times before making her way to the door, "Love you, babe."

"Love you too," Santana said and watched Quinn leave in a hurry.

"Alright, little Q, let's get you fed," Santana smiled at Beth who giggled and clapped her hands.

* * *

..

..

..

"Two shots, a sex on the beach and three screw drivers," Santana said as she placed down the drinks in front of the people that ordered it.

They gave her a small thank you before she went back behind the bar. She sighed and began to clean the bar counter, it was barely 11 o' clock, she still had four hours of her shift. She let out another sigh and continued to clean with the rag. It wasn't until a patrol hat was placed on her counter.

"What can I get you, Captain?" Santana asked.

The soldier chuckled, "Scotch is fine."

Santana nodded before getting a glass and bottle and quickly poured him his drink.

"Thank you," He said as Santana placed it in front of him, "So how did you know what rank I was?"

"My uncle use to be in the Army, taught me what the ranks looked like," Santana commented as she poured another drink.

The captain nodded, "Is he still in the Army?"

"No, he died in Afghanistan," Santana said.

"I'm sorry to hear that," The soldier said as he took a drink from the glass.

"Don't worry about it," Santana shrugged as she pushed the other glass in front of him, "On the house, for your services."

The captain smiled, "Thank you."

"No problem."

"So tell me what is a girl like you, doing working at a bar? You don't look older than 20," The captain chuckled.

"That's because I'm not," Santana smirked, "But that's between me and you, Captain. So what is a military man doing in Lima Heights? No man like yourself comes to this shit hole."

The captain laughed, "I'm meeting up with an old buddy of mine, said this was a good place. That they had good service and apparently he was right."

Santana just chuckled.

"But you never answered my question, why do you work here?"

"Well," Santana sighed, "This is the only place I would get hired and I kind of need this job. I need to provide for my girlfriend and her baby, our baby."

The captain nodded, "How much do you get a month? 900 bucks? 1000? They can't pay that much can they?"

"Not really, they pay me under the table because I am not legal to serve drinks," Santana explained.

"I can guarantee the Army would pay way more," The captain smirked.

"Yeah?"

The captain nodded, "Not to mention all the benefits you would get out of it, dental care, medical insurance, free drinks."

Santana laughed.

"And not to mention if you married to that girl of yours, you would get extra money and you would share the health benefits with her and your little one."

"Are you trying to recruit me?" Santana raised an eyebrow.

"It's worth a shot ain't it?" The captain shrugged, "Look what I'm trying to say is the army is the best option for you, you will become someone in that uniform, you will be able to provide for your family and you will be able to get out of this shit hole,"

"I… I," Santana didn't know what to say.

This was exactly what she needed, why didn't she take this option? She would be able to provide for her family, to put Quinn through college, to give Beth what she need.

"Lopez!" Jim, the manager called from his office, "In my office, now."

"I have to go," Santana said to the captain.

"Well if you ever want to take me up on the offer," The captain said as he took out a card from his pocket, "Don't hesitate to call me."

Santana took the card and read through it. Captain Casey of the United States Army.

"Wouldn't be surprised if I ever saw you again and greeted you as Sergeant Lopez."

"Thank you, Captain Casey," Santana smiled before she made her way to the office. She placed the card in her pocket.

The conversation was replaying over and over again. She try to push the thoughts out of her mind as she entered Jim's office.

"What's up?" Santana asked.

Jim took a deep breathe, "We need to talk."

When Santana heard those words her heart sank, they never meant anything good. She slowly took a seat and waited for Jim to start talking again.

"The owner of this place wants to cut back," Jim said carefully.

"And?"

Jim took a deep breath, "Look Santana I am really sorry I know you have a little girl to provide for."

Santana clenched her jaw and tried to hold back her tears, "I've been here for three years!"

"I know," Jim said sadly, "But you're not 21, having you here is illegal so if anyone had to get fired it had to be you."

"I need this job Jim!" Santana exclaimed, "You have to help me!"

"My hands are tied," Jim said.

"This is bullshit!" Santana began, "Jim I need this job! You don't understand how bad I need it."

Jim pursed his lips before taking out an envelope from his drawer. He slowly handed it to Santana, "I am sorry. But there's nothing I can do."

Santana glared at the envelope in her hands but said nothing.

"That's you monthly payment. I added a couple hundred in there to get you by," Jim said, "I really am sorry, Santana."

Santana didn't say anything, she waited for Jim to finish so she could leave. She quickly got her stuff and made her way home. This hit her hard, she just lost the one thing that saved her and Quinn from going broke.

She cried on the way home, but she would never admit that to anyone.

When she got home she found Quinn singing Beth to sleep. That immediately put a smile on her face, she loved both of her girls.

She didn't tell Quinn about losing her job. She didn't have the heart to. When Quinn asked her why she was home so early Santana lied and said it was a light day of work and they let her go home early. That night Santana couldn't sleep very well, she stayed up all night wondering what would happen.

And the thought was frightening.

* * *

.

..

The next few weeks Santana went on a mission to find a job but it was no use. She found nothing. There was literally nothing, she could not get a job anywhere. This sucked! How was she supposed to bring in the money if she couldn't get a job?

She still hadn't told Quinn about it, and she wasn't going to tell her, that is, until she got another job. She was trying really hard but it seems as God gad other plans for her. They went from bad to worse, money was tighter than it was before. The money Santana had gotten when she was let go was almost gone when it usually lasted about a month. Things weren't looking so good, she was beginning to get really desperate.

"Hey babe?" Quinn called from the kitchen.

Santana was in their room going through the pockets of her dirty clothes before taking them to wash.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a 10 or a 20 on you? Beth needs diapers," Quinn said.

Santana thought back to how much money they had left to see if she had enough. She was about to answer when she felt something in the pocket she was digging in. She pulled out the paper like thing and it turned out to be a card.

Captain Casey's card.

Santana stared at the card for a few seconds, her eyes fixed on the number. A million thoughts crossed her mind as she stared at the card.

"Babe?"

"Yeah, I'll go get them right now," Santana said finally.

She stuffed the card into her jacket and made her way over to the night stand to grab the money for Beth's diapers. She said goodbye to Quinn and quickly hurried out.

She made her way down to the lobby of the run down complex, where there was a phone for the use of the people who lived in the apartments. Santana made her way over, taking out the card. She stared at it for what seemed forever.

She took a deep breath finally getting the courage to do it, she picked up the phone and dialed the number. She waited patiently for the phone to be answer.

_"Captain Casey, United States Army recruiting center."_

Here goes, Santana thought to herself.

"Hey Captain Casey, this is Santana Lopez. We met at a bar a few weeks ago," Santana began.

"_Right, I remember you Santana. How are you? You still working at that bar?"_ The captain asked, _"You know you could still join the Army."_

"Actually that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about," Santana said, "What do I need to do to get enlisted?"

* * *

..

..

..

.

"You'll never guess who called," Quinn began with a smile on her face.

It was a few days after Santana had called Captain Casey, within those few days she had met with the captain several times and they began the process to get enlisted. Problem was, she still hadn't told Quinn.

"Who?" Santana asked as she played with Beth, who was sitting on her stomach giggling. The three of them were on the couch laying down watching a movie.

"Rachel Berry," Quinn smiled.

"The hobbit!?" Santana cringed.

"'Obit," Beth giggled.

Santana chuckled, "That's right, little Q."

"Santana, be nice."

"Santa," Beth smiled.

"Beth finds it funny," Santana shrugged.

Quinn rolled her eyes and continued, "Anyways, she said she wanted to have a Glee Club reunion at Breadsticks this Saturday."

This made Santana perk up, this Thursday and Friday she was going up to MEPS to have an army physical and to officially sign her contract.

"She told me that she tried to contact you but I told her I would," Quinn said, "Look, I know we are on a tight budget but I have saved all my tips from the diner and I think we can afford going."

Santana sighed, she knew Quinn really wanted this, "I don't know if I can, Jim asked me and some other guy that works at the bar to go to Cleveland to pick up a shipment of booze this Thursday and I told him I would." Santana lied.

Quinn pouted.

"It might be a couple days, figured we could use the money."

"But you'll make it won't you?" Quinn asked, "San, I really want to go."

Santana gave Quinn a small smile, "I'll try."

Quinn smiled and kissed Santana.

Santana couldn't help but feel the guilt at the pit of her stomach. Quinn was going to kill her when she found out.

But she had to this, for Quinn and Beth.

* * *

..

..

..

**Saturday Afternoon.**

.

She was officially enlisted in the United States Army. Her MOS was 91Bravo, Airborne. She couldn't help but feel really proud of herself. She was going to make something out of herself, she would finally be able to provide for the two people that depended on her.

Her ship date? One week from now.

Quinn was going to kill her.

Santana took a deep breath and knocked on the door in front of her as she pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind.

She knocked a couple more times before the door opened.

"Santana Lopez?"

"Mrs. Fabray," Santana greeted, "Do you have a moment? I would like to talk to you… It's about Quinn."

Judy Fabray immediately let Santana in, "Of course, come in."

Santana nodded and followed Judy in the house.

"Excuse the mess," Judy began as they entered the living room, "I just had a book club meeting."

Santana just nodded.

"So tell me? Do you know where Quinn is? How she's doing? Is she okay?" Judy asked frantically.

Santana was taken aback by the woman's worry, coming from the women that kicked her own daughter out.

"Where's your husband?" Santana cleared her throat.

"I am no longer with Russell," Judy sighed, "We have been separated for few months now."

Santana raised an eyebrow this was surprising.

"Listen Santana, I left Russell because I regretted letting him throw Quinn out, that was the biggest mistake of my life. For these past few months I have been looking for her but I can't find her. You have to help me," Judy said desperately, "Do you know where she is!?"

"Quinn has been living with me for the past few months and so has Beth," Santana said.

"Beth? Is that my granddaughter's name?"

Santana nodded, "Look I came to ask for a favor… This might be hard for you to hear but I need you to consider it."

"What is it?" Judy asked.

"Quinn and I live in Lima Heights Adjacent."

"That's a horrible place to live!" Judy exclaimed.

"Well it's all we can afford," Santana said, "Quinn works at a diner and I use to work at a bar before I got fired… Lately things haven't been going to so well. We're having a lot of financial problems and I can't provide for Quinn and Beth anymore," Santana said slowly.

"Are you here for money?" Judy asked and immediately went to her purse, "How much does Quinn need?"

"No," Santana immediately stopped her, "I'm not here for your money."

"Then what is it that you want? I don't understand?" Judy asked, "Santana, I really want to see my daughter."

Santana took a deep breath, "As I said it's becoming difficult to provide for them so I had to do something… I enlisted in the Army,"

Judy's jaw practically hit the floor, "Why would you do that?"

"Because I love Quinn," Santana said simply, "I leave for basic training in a week and I don't want to leave Quinn and Beth in Lima Heights by themselves. It would be too dangerous… So what I am trying to ask you Judy, is if you could please take them in while I'm gone, just until I can get back on my feet?"

Judy seemed hesitant, "Are you and Quinine… Together?"

Santana nodded, "Yes, we are."

Judy pursed her lips, "You're doing this for her… Does she know about this?"

Santana shook her head, "Not yet."

"Of course I will take them in Santana," Judy finally said.

Santana let out a sigh of relief.

"I can't wait to see my daughter."

* * *

..

..

..

By the time Santana got home it was already 6 o clock. After she had talked to Judy she had gone to the recruiting station to make sure everything was set.

"Babe, I'm home," Santana called as she her bag on the couch.

Not long after that Quinn stepped out of their bedroom with Beth in her arms. Quinn looked beautiful, she was wearing a dress with a blue cardigan and boots. Beth was wearing a dress too, Santana had bought her that dress a few months back.

"Both of my girls look beautiful," Santana smiled as she went over to Quinn and greeted her with a kiss.

Quinn smiled, "I'm glad you're back. Now go get ready."

Santana rolled her eyes playfully.

"How was the trip?" Quinn asked.

Santana cleared her throat, "It was fine."

"Well, Beth and I missed you," Quinn said.

Santana smiled and kissed Quinn once more and the place a quick kiss on Beth's forehead, "I'll be quick."

Santana went off to their bedroom and picked out her clothes for the night. She still wasn't all for this dinner but she knew Quinn wanted it really bad so she couldn't say no. She was honestly in no mood to go see all the glee clubbers, she wanted to come home and rest, spend time with both of her girls. She took a deep breath before beginning preparing herself for the night.

* * *

..

..

"Well I am so glad you could make it, Quinn," Rachel smiled as she hugged Quinn.

They had arrived at Breadstix, and Rachel immediately spotted them. Santana was so thankful that she had Beth in her arms, this way she wouldn't have to hug anyone.

"It's good to see you too, Santana," Rachel smiled as she turned to Santana.

"Yeah, same goes for you too," Santana said.

"Oh my god Quinn! Is this Beth!?" Rachel asked as she spotted Beth in Santana's arms, "Hey, cutie."

Beth however buried her face herself in the crook of Santana's neck.

"Hey it's okay," Santana cooed.

"She's really shy," Quinn explained.

Rachel nodded, "You must spend a lot of time with Santana if she is that comfortable with her."

Quinn turned to Santana and smiled at her, "Well, we are together so..."

"What? Really?" Rachel said slightly shocked.

"Rachel could you please stop holding them up. The rest of us would like to say 'hi', too," Mercedes smiled as she called from the table nearby.

Rachel was still a little shocked by the news but lead them to the table where all the gleeks were. Everyone immediately stood up to greet them, Santana however dodged every hug from them; she held on tightly to Beth. However, there was still a few people missing, Finn and Puck and Brittany weren't here yet. Honestly Santana was hoping Brittany and Puck weren't gonna come.

"Wow it's so good to see you guys," Mike commented as they all took a seat.

"Yeah," Tina smiled, "It's been ages since we've seen you guys, especially you, Santana. What have you been doing?"

Santana cleared her throat, "Well I've been around… Working."

"So where's everyone else?" Quinn asked.

"Well, Brittany is still in California, she's running her own dance studio," Rachel began, "Oh, and Artie had finals, so he couldn't make it."

"She is so adorable," Kurt interrupted as he stared at Beth, "She seems so attached to you, Santana."

"That's what I said!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Careful, Berry, you're gonna scare her," Santana said.

"She looks a little sleepy," Quinn said as she caressed Beth's cheek.

"How old is she?" Tina asked.

"About 10 months old," Quinn said.

Mercedes cleared her throat, "Have you heard from Puck?"

Santana let out a scoff.

Quinn took a deep breath, "No, the last time I saw him was when Beth was a couple months old… I haven't heard from his since."

"Well we're sorry to hear that but if you must know, Puck did turn his life around." Rachel said.

"Yeah and he screwed Quinn's up," Santana scoffed.

Rachel cleared her throat.

"How's Finn?" Quinn changed the subject.

"He's fine. He just came back from basic training," Rachel smiled, "He and Puck should be here any moment now."

"Puck is coming?" Quinn asked slightly shocked.

"Fucking great," Santana muttered.

"Babe, I didn't know," Quinn turned to Santana.

"Wait are you guys together?" Mike asked.

Before either of them could answer the two people approached the table.

"Finn you're here," Rachel gushed.

Santana clenched her jaw as she saw who was next to Finn. It was Puck, he was wearing an Air force uniform. What the hell was this? And that's when she noticed Finn was wearing a US Army Uniform.

"Wow, Quinn, it's good to see you," Puck smiled.

Quinn looked uncomfortable but said nothing.

Puck's attention suddenly turned to the child in Santana's arms. Beth was pinching Santana's cheeks and giving her wet kisses while giggling.

"Is this her?" Puck asked in awe.

"You mean the child you left Quinn with on her own?" Santana snapped.

Puck took a deep breath, "I don't see how this is any of your business,"

"Quinn is my business," Santana said, "and so is Beth."

Puck turned to Quinn, "Is that her name?"

Quinn nodded slowly.

The gleeks sat there awkwardly not knowing exactly what to do.

"Could I hold her?" Puck asked.

"No!" Santana said immediately.

"Santana," Quinn said softly.

"Are you serious right now, Quinn!?"

Quinn gave Santana a pleading look. Santana glared at Quinn but reluctantly let Puck take the child out of her arms. What surprised Santana the most was that Beth immediately started to cry.

"Mama," Beth cried as she reached out for Quinn.

Quinn stood up from where she was sitting and tried to calm Beth down.

"It's okay," Puck cooed, trying to calm her down.

"Santa!" Beth cried and reached out for Santana when she saw that Quinn wasn't taking her, "Santa!"

Santana didn't hesitate, she stood up and took Beth in her arms. She rocked gently and Beth slowly stopped crying.

Quinn sat back down with Santana and Puck took a seat next to Finn awkwardly.

"Well now that everyone's here lets order shall we?" Rachel said, trying to move pass the awkwardness.

They all agreed and soon the waitress came over and they all ordered. Conversation was flowing pretty well after the incident happened with Beth. Santana was actually having fun talking to Finn and Rachel; Quinn could not stop conversing with Mercedes.

Puck couldn't help but glare at the Latina and the child in her arms. He watched the interaction between Santana and Quinn, he watched when Quinn tried to feed Santana and how Santana would look at Quinn. And then it clicked.

"Where do you live now?" Puck finally asked.

Quinn looked up at Puck and the table suddenly got quiet.

"Well, I live with Santana," Quinn said.

"How long have you two been together? I mean you guys are together right? It would explain why Santana is looking at you like an idiot," Puck said.

"Fu-," Santana was cut off by Quinn's elbow, "Ow!"

"You don't have to be so rude about it," Quinn said to Puck, "And we've been together for about seven months."

"I imagine she has you living in Lima Heights?" Puck commented.

"Yes, we do live there, so what?" Santana finally snapped.

"I think that place is too dangerous to have Beth around there," Puck sighed.

"Yeah well it's all we can afford," Quinn glared.

"So Quinn why don't you tell us how you and Santana got together?" Mercedes asked trying to change to the subject.

"Well I got jumped because of Quinn and then she started making out with me," Santana said nonchalant.

"So you guys got together because she felt sorry for you?" Puck asked.

"Puck seriously?" Rachel scoffed, "Can we just have dinner?"

"You know Puck you don't have the right to judge who I'm with or how raise my daughter because you bailed on us. So while you were off doing God knows what, Santana was the one there for me! She was there for Beth too," Quinn exclaimed.

"Well this is just getting awkward," Mike said.

"Look I know I left and I'm sorry but I'm here now and I want to be there for you and Beth," Puck said.

Santana rolled her eyes, "And you think that makes up for everything you've done!? You weren't there when Beth took her first steps or said her first words. You didn't stay up all night when she got sick! You didn't work long shifts at a fucking shitty-ass job so you could provide for her! You didn't work your ass off so you could pay her medical bills or diapers or food! I did!" Santana exclaimed.

Quinn placed her hand on Santana's arm, "San, calm down. You're cursing in front of Beth."

"Jesus," Santana muttered.

Beth didn't look the slightest uncomfortable. She sat on Santana's lap picking at Santana's plate and mumbled gibberish to herself.

"Look all I'm saying is that I can provide for both of you now," Puck began, "I'm in the military, you have no idea how many benefits you guys can get,"

"So is Santana," Finn chimed, "She just joined the Army."

Santana's eyes went wide.

"What?" Quinn exclaimed.

"Yeah I saw her file at the station today when I went to check in," Finn explained and turned to Santana, "I'm glad you joined, it's gonna do you some good."

"Thanks," Santana muttered.

She was in trouble.

"It's true!?" Quinn asked in shock.

"Babe, can we not talk about this in front of the gleeks," Santana asked.

"When were you going to tell me!? When you left!?" Quinn exclaimed.

"No, I was going to tell you tonight," Santana said.

"Well did you even ask me about this? Did you even consider me in this?" Quinn hissed, "I can't believe this, Santana!"

"Of course I considered you in this! I am doing this for you and for Beth," Santana hissed, "You know it would be best if I went home."

"You don't have to leave," Rachel and Tina protested.

"It's actually best if we both left," Quinn said as she glared at Santana, "Obviously we have things to talk about."

Despite the protest from the rest of the glee clubbers, Quinn still decided she wanted to leave. Both she and Santana said their goodbyes. As they made their way out the door. They stopped when they heard Quinn's named being called.

"What do you want Puck?" Santana practically hissed.

Puck however ignored Santana, he instead handed Quinn a folded piece of paper.

"What's this?" Quinn asked.

"My number. You know in case you ever need anything, in case Beth ever needs anything," Puck said.

"We have managed just fine without you," Quinn said, "Look, I won't stop you from seeing Beth but I don't want anything from you."

Puck looked at Quinn a little taken aback.

"We, um, we have to get going," Quinn sighed.

With one last look at Puck the trio made their way out of the restaurant.

* * *

..

.

Santana finally finished putting Beth down to sleep in their room. She took a deep breath before heading to the living room where Quinn was waiting. This was going to be a rough night.

When she entered the living room she found Quinn pacing back and forth, not knowing what to do with her hands. However she came to a stop when she saw Santana, she didn't say anything though. Santana made her way towards Quinn, preparing herself.

"Look-"

Santana was interrupted when Quinn's palm connected with her cheek.

"Ow!" Santana exclaimed, "What the hell, Q?"

"How could you join without telling me!?" Quinn exclaimed, "Did you even think about me!? About Beth!? What are we going to do without you!?"

By now Quinn was crying.

"I am doing this for you, both of you! I need to provide for her, I need to give her a better life. Don't you understand? I want you both to have a better life, Quinn."

"By joining the Army!? Are you insane!?" Quinn continued, "You have no idea how much I love you for doing this but please don't sacrifice yourself for us!"

"Quinn, I could put you through college if I join," Santana tried, "I can give that to you. You will finally be able to do whatever you want."

"College?"

Santana took a deep breath, "I saw the pamphlets in your jacket."

Quinn shook her head frantically, "I don't want that if you leave!"

Santana took a hold of Quinn's hips and pulled her close, "Quinn this is something I have to do for both of you."

"What about your job?" Quinn asked.

Santana cleared her throat, "I got fired a few weeks back."

"What!?"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry, but when I tried to find a job I couldn't and we were running out of money… I-I just had to do something!" Santana exclaimed, "I am not gonna let Beth grow up in Lima Heights, I don't want you to live here for the rest of your life!"

"But I don't want you to go!" Quinn cried.

"Baby," Santana tried.

Quinn buried her face into Santana's neck as she cried, "I don't want you to go!"

"I'm doing this for us," Santana whispered and kissed the side of her head.

"What am I just supposed to stay here with Beth?" Quinn asked.

Santana cleared her throat, "While I'm gone for Basic Training you will be staying at your mom's okay."

"My mom?" Quinn asked confused.

"After I enlisted I went to go talk to her, I had to find a safe place for you to stay while I'm gone. Turns out she left your dad a few months back and she has been looking for you… She agreed to take you in."

Quinn continued to shake her head.

"I promise you we will get through this," Santana said as she hugged Quinn as tight as she could.

"We have to get through this," Quinn cried.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is the last part of the Story! Thank you all for the reviews and support, I cherish every single one of them. I hope you al like this chapter!:)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**..**

**PART III**

**..**

**.**

**(Five Years Later)**

**.**

"Now the assignment is that you bring a picture to class of the person who is your hero. It's like a show and tell, you'll show us the picture and tell us why this person is your hero," Ms. Wallabee explained.

Beth licked her lips nervously and her eyes darted to the clock on the wall. She looked back at her kindergarten teacher and then back at the clock, it was almost time. She continued to stare at it helplessly.

"Elizabeth Lopez."

Beth whipped her head around to stare at her teacher. She had her brows furrowed with her hand in her hips.

"Yes Ms. Wallabee?" Beth asked innocently.

"Are you paying attention to what I am saying?" the teacher scolded.

Before Beth could answer, the bell rang and that was her queue. Beth immediately grabbed her pink backpack and darted out of the room like a rocket. She ran down the hallway, not caring if her teacher called her name behind her. She pushed her way through the 1st and 2nd graders as fast as she could until she reached room 23.

Beth hurried into the classroom, she was hoping to find the class room empty but pouted when she saw that there was still a boy talking to his teacher.

"So I could use my fingers to count the addition problems?" the boy asked his teacher.

"If it's easier for you I don't see why not."

Beth grunted in frustration making her presence known as she approach the pair.

"Thanks, you're the best Mrs. Lopez," the boy smiled and gave his teacher a quick hug.

"You're welcome Seth, and don't forget to do your homework," Quinn smiled.

"I will," The boy called out on his way out.

As soon as the boy was out of the room Quinn turned to Beth. "And you young lady, what are you doing here? You know you're not allowed to leave your classroom without an adult," Quinn scolded, "Just because I teach here too doesn't mean you can get away with things. I am going to have to call Ms. Wallabee and let her know you're with me."

"But, mommy, it's Monday!" Beth exclaimed. "We have to hurry and get home!"

Quinn pursed her lips, "You're right it's Monday."

Quinn immediately packed up all her papers and folders into her messenger bag. "Let's lock up."

Beth knew the drill. As her mom packed her stuff, Beth quickly shut the windows and turned off the lights. Quinn grabbed her bag and then took Beth's hand in her other hand. She locked the room to her classroom and then she and Beth rushed to her car.

As they were rushing down the hall, Ms. Wallabee was coming towards them at an opposite direction.

"Mrs. Lopez if I could please have a word with you," Ms. Wallabee began.

"Can't. It's Monday," Quinn said as they walked right past her.

Both blondes quickly ran to the parking lot and got in the car. Quinn began to drive and head their way home, she could tell that Beth was really anxious.

"Faster mommy," Beth pleaded.

"I'm trying baby," Quinn huffed.

After what seemed like forever, they finally reached home. Quinn didn't even bother parking the car in the garage, she just parked it right outside. As soon as Quinn opened the door Beth rushed inside and straight into the den, Quinn was not far behind her.

"Mommy hurry!" Beth urged.

Quinn rushed to the seat near the desk, she pulled Beth on her lap and opened the laptop. Beth hummed impatiently as Quinn surfaced the web.

"Can we now?" Beth asked.

"Hold on a sec," Quinn hushed.

Quinn felt her heart beat as she pressed the final click. And then a screen took over the webpage, and Santana appeared.

"Mami!" Beth squealed in delight.

Santana smiled, _"Hi baby girl! My goodness, don't you look pretty in those pig tails!"_

Beth giggled, "Mommy did them for me."

Santana's eyes shifted from Beth and landed on Quinn, a goofy smile spread across her lips, _"Well your momma's looking mighty fine."_

Beth giggled as Quinn chuckled. "Hey babe," Quinn smiled. "How are you? Are you okay?"

_"I'm good, you know, just missing you guys...a lot,"_ Santana said._ "But tell me, how are you guys? How's the teaching going? How are the classes?"_

"Teaching is going well, it feels like I finally found my piece of the sky," Quinn smiled.

"_I bet,"_ Santana beamed before turning to Beth, _"How about you, little Q? How's your class?"_

Quinn cleared her throat, "Someone left their class again without an adult."

Beth pouted, "But it's Monday...and Monday's are the days we Skype with Mami at 3 and I didn't want to be late."

Santana gave her a sad smile, _"I promise that I will always Skype with you on Mondays, doesn't matter time okay. Stay out of trouble will ya?"_ Beth nodded. Santana stared into her screen, staring at both of the girls that she loved with all of her heart, she couldn't help but have a sad smile._ "I wish I could touch you guys,"_ Santana said as her hand reached out for the camera.

"I wish you were here," Quinn said softly. "We really miss you San."

_"I know baby I know,"_ Santana sighed, _"but you know I have to be over here for a couple more months and then I can get discharged. I promise once I'm home for good I will spend every second with both of you."_

"When are you coming home?" Beth perked up, "My birthday is next week."

Santana chuckled,_ "Yeah and you're going to be an old grown up, huh? How old? 6?"_

Beth nodded eagerly, "Uh huh. Mommy is making a party for me and all my friends are going! There's going to be her and Auntie Rachel, and Uncle Kurt, and Uncle Mike, and Auntie Tina, and Auntie Cedes! Even Uncle Finn and Uncle Puck!"

Santana nodded and smiled at her little girl, _"Well if you must know I had your mommy get you a present from me. You'll like it a lot, kid."_

Beth's brows went up in confusion, "You're not coming?"

Santana cleared her throat and sighed sadly, _"I'm sorry baby girl."_

"But-but you missed thanksgiving and Christmas, you have to be here for my birthday!" Beth pouted, her lip began to quiver.

"Beth honey, you know Mami doesn't get to choose when she comes home," Quinn tried.

Tears were now running down Beth's cheeks and she began to sob quickly.

That broke Santana's heart.

_"Beth if I could be there I would. I'm so sorry baby girl."_

"I don't want a party then," Beth cried. "I just want you to come home!"

"_I promise I will come home soon,"_ Santana said.

"No! You always promise that but you never do! You always break your promises," Beth cried and got off Quinn's lap and ran out the room.

Santana let out a defeated sigh and tried to control her tears from spilling.

"I'll talk to her, Santana," Quinn said.

_"I always do break my promises don't I?"_ Santana ask quietly.

"Hey don't worry about that okay? Focus on coming home to us safely," Quinn said firmly.

"_Tell her I'm sorry babe, let her know that I love her,"_ Santana pleaded.

"Of course I will," Quinn said with a small smile. "She loves you too you know."

Santana didn't say anything for a moment she stared at Quinn for a few seconds._ "You look beautiful_," Santana said.

Quinn come feel herself blush, even after all this time Santana still managed to get a reaction out of her.

_"I love you."_

Quinn smiled and reached for the camera as if she were to touch Santana, "I love you so much, Santana. Please come home to us soon."

"_I promise I will... And that's a promise I will keep,"_ Santana said softly.

Quinn heard in the background some call Santana and figured that her time was up. Santana turned back to the camera and Quinn knew she had to go.

Quinn blew a kiss to Santana, "I love you, baby."

Santana pretended to catch it, "_I'll call tomorrow night and every night just like I always do. I'll Skype with you next Monday at 3 like always... I love you and Beth."_

Quinn smiled, "Be safe."

Santana flashed her one last smile before she exited out of the screen. Quinn let out a shaky sigh and tried to contain her tears. She shut the laptop instead and went to go find Beth. She made her way through the house and found her lying down in her room, she was wrapped around one of Santana's Raiders jackets. She knew that Beth's loved that jacket, she loved it since the second Santana first wore it at an Oakland Raiders game.

"It feels like you never take off that jacket," Quinn commented as she entered the room and went to go sit on the edge of the bed.

Beth snuggled herself more into the jacket but didn't respond.

"Mami told me to tell you that she loves you," Quinn began.

"Is she mad at me?" Beth cried softly.

Quinn wrapped her arms around her daughter. "No of course not. Santana understands why you're upset but you also have to understand that it's not her choice when she can come home. If it were up to Santana she would be home with us all the time...but it's not baby. So I need you to be a little understanding."

"I didn't get to say goodbye," Beth pouted.

"Well how about we send her a picture of you and you can send her a small message apologizing?" Quinn proposed.

"Will she get it?" Beth asked.

"Hopefully," Quinn said with a small smile.

The rest of the afternoon went by like normal, of course after Beth sent Santana a picture of herself in the baggy jacket with an apology for yelling at her. Quinn helped Beth with her homework. Right now Quinn was looking through the photo albums. She was looking for a picture of Santana for Beth. Beth chose to do her hero on Santana and had asked Quinn for a picture of her.

Quinn smiled as she went through the pictures, there were some of Santana and her, Beth, and Santana, Quinn, and Beth. Quinn couldn't help but reminisce when she came to a stop at a certain picture. She was on Santana's back and a one year old Beth was hugging on tightly to Santana's leg. Santana had just come back from boot camp and gave Quinn the surprise of her life.

_Flashback._

_"Quinnie, you're pouting again," Judy Fabray commented as they made dinner. "Come on tell me what's wrong?"_

_Quinn took a deep breath, "I haven't heard from Santana in two weeks."_

_"I wouldn't worry," Judy shrugged. "I'm sure she'll call soon."_

_"Will she? What if she forgot about me?" Quinn asked._

_"Oh Quinnie, you are the reason she's doing this. She would never forget about you. I'm sure she's just really busy," Judy tried._

_"Yeah I guess," Quinn shrugged._

_At that moment the doorbell rang._

_"Here let me go get that," Judy said._

_Quinn just nodded and continued chopping the vegetables. She sighed and finished up, she was gonna go check on Beth, who was asleep in the play pen. When she entered the living room she chuckled at herself when she found Beth awake. Beth's face immediately lit up when she saw Quinn._

_"Mama," Beth called._

_Beth was standing up in her play pen and was reaching out for Quinn. "Did you have a nice sleep, cutie?" Quinn cooed and Beth giggled. "Are you hungry?" Quinn asked her baby._

_"Santa!" Beth cried out and jumped up trying to get out of the play pen._

_Quinn gave her a sad smile, "Santana is not here yet, baby."_

_"Santa! Santa!" Beth giggled._

_Quinn was about to answer when she felt a body pressed against her back. Quinn frowned, what the hell was her mom doing? "Mom what are-," Quinn began to ask as she turned around, however she came to a stop._

_"Santa!" Beth called._

_"You know I find it kind of weird that my girlfriend calls me mom."_

_"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Quinn immediately wrapped her arms around Santana, hugging her tight, "You're home!"_

_Santana chuckled at Quinn as she hugged her tightly, "I'm home, baby."_

_Quinn pulled her head back and crashed her lips against Santana's, she kissed her desperately and passionately. She really missed her, she missed her kisses._

_"Shit! Shit." Beth giggled._

_Quinn immediately pulled away from Santana. "Good job, Q," Santana laughed._

_"Beth don't say that," Quinn said._

_Beth giggled and reached out her arms, "Santa!"_

_Santana made a move to go pick her up but Quinn stopped her. "Wait babe. Let me show you something," Quinn said._

_She made her way over to Beth and got her out of the crib. She slowly set Beth down so she could stand and it was not long before she was standing on her own. Santana felt her breath quicken as she saw Beth stand for the first time._

_"Go to Santana," Quinn smiled. Santana crouched down and opened her arms to encourage the little girl. "Go on," Quinn encourage._

_"I'm comin'," Beth said as she took her first step._

_"That's right baby girl," Santana said proudly._

_"I'm comin'," Beth repeated._

_It was just a few more steps before she reached Santana, Santana immediately wrapped her arms around the little girl and pick her up. She hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. "She can walk," Santana mumbled._

_Quinn nodded, "She took her first step a few weeks back."_

_Santana kissed Beth one more time before making her way over to Quinn and pulling her into the hug. "I missed you, both of you," Santana said as she kissed Quinn._

_"I'm so happy your home."_

_.._

_"Stop making a fool outta me," Santana sang softly._

_She was lying down on Quinn's bed with Beth in her arms, and she was softly singing her to sleep. Quinn stood in the door way and watched, she had just finished getting ready for bed. Santana kissed Beth's forehead, just as she was about to pull away she couldn't. A sleeping Beth was holding onto her dog tags tightly. Santana chuckled and removed her dog tags and placed them over Beth's head._

_"You look so sexy in that uniform," Quinn commented._

_Santana smiled when she saw Quinn. "Have you seen yourself?" Quinn winked at Santana._

_Santana made her way over to Quinn and wrapped her arms around her. "You look like a goddess."_

_"You are such a smooth talker," Quinn mumbled._

_"God, Q, you have no idea how much I've missed you," Santana said as she placed a kiss on her cheek._

_"How long are you gonna be here for? Where are they gonna send you after your leave is over? Are we gonna go with you?"_

_"Hey, hey calm down will you?" Santana chuckled as she placed both of her hands on Quinn's face, "Let's just enjoy the moment. I'm finally here, Q."_

_Quinn leaned in and kissed Santana several times, "I can't get enough of your kisses."_

_Santana smiled and kissed Quinn again, "I want sexy time with you more than anything, but the squirt is here."_

_Quinn chuckled, "She missed you, you know."_

_"Yeah, I missed her too," Santana said, "I can't believe how much she has grown. She can walk now and talk more, it's crazy."_

_Quinn smiled and leaned into Santana's shoulder as she felt Santana's arms hold onto her tightly. She nuzzled her face into her shoulder, taking in her scent. It wasn't until now that she realized how much she had really missed Santana._

_"Quinn?" Santana asked softly._

_"Mhmm?" Quinn responded from her shoulder._

_"Will you marry me?"_

_Quinn froze for a second but then pulled back to look at Santana. She wasn't sure if she had heard right. "What?"_

_Santana let go of Quinn and went through the pocket on the shoulder of her jacket. She pulled out a small black box, she slowly opened it and a diamond ring laid inside._

_"Will you marry me?" Santana asked. "Do you want to become Mrs. Lopez? Will you do me that honor, Q? Will you allow me to give my last name to Beth?" Quinn stood there speechless. "I want to be a family with you guys," Santana finally said._

_Quinn let out a small sob, "Yes! Of course I will!" Quinn pressed her lips against Santana and hugged her. "Yes, I would love to become Mrs. Lopez, and of course you can give Beth your last name... Santana, I don't think you realize how much you've done for us."_

_"I do these things because I love you," Santana said._

_"I love you too."_

"Mommy did you find the picture?" Beth asked.

Quinn snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Beth, "Uh, why don't you come and help me find it?"

Beth was looking for a very specific picture of Santana. She wanted the picture where Santana had been promoted to Lieutenant. Beth and Quinn had gotten the opportunity to go to the ceremony.

When Santana came back from boot camp she got stationed in Fort Lewis, Washington. So that's where they moved. Quinn had to admit it was a nice life in Washington. They had a nice house with two bedrooms and Quinn began to go school again. They were there for three years before they sent Santana to Fort Seward. Santana was happier with this location since Oakland was nearby. She almost never missed a home game of the Oakland Raiders, she would always take Beth and Quinn with her.

After that things got a bit more complicated, Santana was sent to Germany for 7 months. Quinn ended up moving back to Washington, back to their old home. When Santana came back on her leave she bought Quinn a house in Seattle, that's where Quinn finally finished college and got a teaching position as a first grade teacher in a school nearby. In the meantime, Santana was all over the place, and currently she was in the Philippines.

"Here it is!" Beth exclaimed.

Quinn smiled at Beth and took the picture out of the album, "Your Mami looks so gorgeous here doesn't she?"

"Mami is beautiful," Beth agreed.

"Yeah she is."

* * *

..

..

**Friday. (The Day of Beth's Project)**

.

"Are both of you going to be there for my presentation?" Beth asked.

"Of course sweetie," Rachel said.

Rachel had flown in a few days prior to Beth's birthday so she could spend time with both of the Lopezes. Right now the three of them were in the car on the way to school. The principal had agreed to let Rachel observe Quinn's class all day because he was such a big fan of all her Broadway work.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Quinn said.

"Quinn could I ask you for a favor?" Rachel asked innocently.

"Sure what's up?"

"After you drop Beth off could I borrow your car? I want to run a few errands?" Rachel asked.

"But, Auntie Rachel, my presentation is today, you won't miss it will you?" Beth piped up.

"Of course not, cutie! I promise I will make it quick," Rachel smiled.

"Yeah of course," Quinn answered Rachel's question as they pulled in the parking lot.

The three of them got out of the car and Rachel hugged Beth goodbye before turning to Quinn. "It's minimum day so things will go rather quick today," Quinn began, "Beth should present in about an hour or so. The principal is letting me leave class for a few minutes to go watch it."

I'll be back by then," Rachel assured. "Oh and before I forget, Beth your mom and I made something for you to wear for your presentation."

Beth's brows furrowed in confusion her mom hadn't mentioned anything about this. Rachel opened her big purse and rummaged through it, before taking out a neatly folded shirt. She smiled and handed it to Beth. Beth took it and unfolded it to see what was so special about it.

"I hope you like it, your mom and I did it last night while you were asleep," Rachel said.

Beth gasped when she finally saw the shirt. It was a white t-shit just her size, and it was decorated with army colors. On the chest and back of the shirt was the lettering. It read "My Mami Is A Soldier".

"I love it!" Beth exclaimed and hugged Rachel and Quinn, "Can I put this on now!?"

Quinn chuckled, "Let's get you to a bathroom so you can change okay?"

Beth nodded, "Thank you aunty Rachel you're the best!"

"You're welcome, munchkin. Now I have to get going so I won't be late for your presentation," Rachel said.

Quinn handed Rachel the keys and hugged her goodbye, "See ya, Rach."

Rachel said goodbye once more before getting in Quinn's black MDX Acura. Quinn stood there with Beth and watched her drive away.

"You excited for your presentation baby?" Quinn asked.

Beth nodded, "Will you record it? I want to send it to Mami."

"Of course," Quinn smiled.

* * *

..

..

Rachel arrived at the airport in record time, she parked and got out of the car as fast as she could. Quinn would kill her if she crashed the car for driving like that, but this was a special occasion. She made her way through the people to the gate. She waited impatiently for the people boarding off the plane, her eyes searched each person that was getting off.

"Come on, where are you?" Rachel muttered to herself.

And then finally she spotted the Latina in uniform exiting the gate with a duffel bag in hand.

"Santana!" Rachel called over. Santana's eyes snapped up to Rachel's direction and a smiled spread across her lips. She made her way over to Rachel and wrapped her arms around her.

"It's so good to see you, Berry!" Santana exclaimed as she pulled away from the hug.

"It's good to see you too. And I have to admit, I do miss you and even your snarky remarks," Rachel smiled.

"I miss you too," Santana chuckled, "How's Finn? Is he here too?"

"Finn is in Germany, he's fly out tomorrow so I'm really excited," Rachel beamed.

Finn was still in the army too, he was a 2nd Lieutenant. He and Rachel had gotten married 4 years ago. The special thing about Finn and Rachel's relationship was that they were so supportive of each other and what they did, just like Quinn and Santana. Rachel knew and understood how Quinn felt when Santana was gone, so of course it was obvious why Santana confided in Rachel for this. Santana managed to make the arrangements to come home for two weeks, enough time to see Beth's presentation and be there for Beth's party. So she called Rachel and let her know her plan to surprise her girls, Rachel agreed to it on the spot, and had offered to pick her up.

"Come on we have to leave," Rachel urged, "We need to make it back for Beth's presentation."

"Thanks for picking me up, Rachel," Santana said.

"No problem Lieutenant Lopez," Rachel smiled.

* * *

..

..

"Now class, in a few moments Mr. Gullart is going to come in here and stay with you guys a little while I got watch my daughters presentation," Quinn said to her class, "It won't be long so please behave and be good, he is our principal after all."

All the little first graders agreed, they all loved Mrs. Lopez.

Just as Quinn was about to assign a new lesson the door to her classroom opened, and Mr. Gullart entered the room, he had a particular smile on his face. Right behind him was Rachel with a small video camera recording.

"Why are you recording?" Quinn asked in confusion. Rachel stepped back in the hall way but said nothing. Quinn turned to her class. "I will be back soon." She thanked the principal and stepped out of the classroom, closing the door behind her. "Rachel, why are you recording?" Quinn asked once more.

Rachel smiled and then began to snicker.

"You make one hell of a sexy teacher."

Quinn froze.

She knew that voice anywhere.

Quinn spun around and there a few feet Santana stood in uniform with a big smile on her face. Quinn let out a sob and immediately ran over and jumped on Santana. She was so thankful she chose to wear slacks today. Santana caught Quinn, and her legs wrapped around her waist.

"You're home!" Quinn exclaimed through tears.

"I'm home," Santana said softly, holding tears back as she hugged Quinn tightly.

Quinn kissed Santana all over the place, she could not believe this. Santana was really here.

"I thought you couldn't come?" Quinn asked and then turned to Rachel, "You knew? Was this your errand? Did you pick her up?" Rachel smiled and nodded.

Santana set Quinn down and then grabbed her face, giving her a proper kiss. She had missed her lips so much.

Rachel cleared her throat, "I don't mean to cockblock..."

Quinn pulled away, "Rachel you're in a school with small children here!"

"Sorry."

Santana laughed.

"But we need to get to Beth's presentation," Rachel said.

"I can't wait to see her," Santana said as she wrapped an arm on Quinn's shoulder.

"She is going to be so happy, babe," Quinn smiled.

Santana smiled at Quinn and wiped away her tears, she kissed her forehead and pulled her close.

"Come on we're gonna be late," Rachel urged.

Quinn gave Santana one final kiss before leading the way.

This was the surprise of her life, and now Beth was going to have one too.

..

"Thank you for presenting McKinsey," Ms. Wallabee said as the little girl made her way to sit down, "Now our next presenter is Elizabeth Lopez."

The class clapped and turned to Beth. Beth grabbed her picture and adjusted her shirt, she turned back to the door just in time to see her mom and Auntie Rachel walking in, she smiled when she saw the camera. Beth made her way to the front of the class.

"Whenever you're ready," Ms. Wallabee said.

Beth cleared her throat nervously, " M-My h-hero is Santana Lopez, she is my Mami. My Mami is a Lieutenant for the United States Army. She is my hero because she is very brave, and saves peoples lives."

Beth was so wrapped up in her speech that she didn't see Santana enter her classroom.

"This is a picture of her," Beth said proudly as she held out the picture, "Mami says she looks smoking hot in her uniform."

There was a chuckle from the class, Quinn knew that that was something Santana would say to Beth.

"But…but I hardly see her now," Beth pouted. "She travels all around the world and that's pretty cool but she can't be home... She misses stuff like Christmas and Thanksgiving but that's okay because she's out saving lives."

Quinn could see Beth's pout getting bigger and her voice was beginning to crack.

"Do you miss her?" Ms. Wallabee asked.

Beth looked down, trying not to cry, she couldn't really talk because she was choking up so instead she just nodded.

"Would you like to see her?" Mrs Wallabee asked once more.

Beth just nodded again.

Santana made her way closer to Beth. "Beth."

Beth's head snapped up, her eyes lit up and she did not waste any time. She ran to Santana. Santana crouched down and spread her arms wide open, just like when she was a little girl. Beth ran into her arms and Santana hugged her tightly, she picked her up. She could feel Beth crying on her shoulder, with each sob Santana hugged her tighter and kissed the side of her head. She couldn't help but let the tears slide down her face.

"Mami," Beth cried.

"I'm here, Beth, I'm here," Santana cried as she kissed her forehead. "You really didn't think I'd miss your birthday day, did ya? I never do."

Beth gave Santana a smile before hugging her tightly. This was the happiest day of her life.

* * *

...

..

.

Santana took a drag from her cigarette, "God I've missed this."

It was three in the morning, she laid naked in bed with Quinn snuggled to her side. She had her arm around Quinn, her hand rested on Quinn's left breast.

"Me too, you have no idea," Quinn said as she kissed Santana's neck.

After Santana's surprise appearance, Santana took Beth out of school to spend time with her. Rachel and Quinn stayed in school until it was out. After that they all gather at the Lopez's household for a barbecue. Beth was with Santana at all times and so was Quinn.

Rachel turned in early and a few hours after that Beth finally went to sleep, well she fell asleep in Santana's arms. After Santana set Beth down in her room, Quinn and Santana took full advantage of their time alone.

Santana put out her cigarette on the night stand before turning back to Quinn and kissing her. Santana moaned against Quinn's lips as her hands roamed her body. Quinn clung on Santana's dog tags as they made out.

"You taste like ashes," Quinn laughed between the kisses.

"Yeah I should probably quit smoking, huh?" Santana smiled.

Quinn gave Santana several pecks, "Yeah you should."

"Mhm you taste like strawberries," Santana smirked.

"I'm gonna miss this," Quinn sighed.

Santana smiled and propped her up, "I wanna talk to you about something."

"What?"

"As you know I'm here for two weeks," Santana began, "then I have to head back to Philippines."

"I am gonna miss you too much," Quinn said as she nuzzled her face into Santana's neck.

"Well you miss me for too long," Santana mumbled.

Quinn pulled back and frowned, she was confused.

"I'm gonna stand down," Santana finally said.

"What!?"

"I am gonna stand down. It should take about two weeks since my contract is over next week but after that I'm coming home," Santana said, "I miss you and Beth so much, I wanna be here for you and for her. I don't even want to miss another Christmas or nothing like that, baby. I just want to be with you."

Quinn smiled and kissed Santana, "You have no idea how much I love you."

Santana caressed Quinn's face, "You have no idea how much I love you."

"Oh but I do, you joined the army to provide for Beth and I, and you put me through college. You have done so much for me babe, I know how much you love me." Quinn kissed her forehead. "I don't know how I could ever thank you."

Santana smiled, "Just love me forever will ya?"

"Forever," Quinn promised, "Promise to love me forever?"

"Always and Forever," Santana promised as she kissed Quinn.

**The End**


End file.
